Sailor Moon Ultimate
by ultimate sailor neon diamond
Summary: A new adventure and and new season to Sailor Moon with new original Senshi made up by me!
1. In Dreams

In Dreams  
  
Darkness.  
Mora held her hands out in front of her face, but it was to dark to see anything. She looked around when she noticed several shadows standing out in the distance. She stared blankly as the figures soon disappeared; a cold air flowed up against her. She quickly turned around to see that still nothing in the surrounding emptiness. A soft voice soon filled the air, "This way... Follow us, you belong with us!" the voice echoed through her head. She closed her eyes as the soft voice become fiercer now "Come with us!" Mora covered her ears and shook back and forth.   
  
When the voices seemed to stop she opened her eyes and sat up. Holding her self up by leaning on her hands she looked around as she noticed she was in her bedroom.   
"A dream? Was it just a dream" Mora wondered in confusion. She slips out of her bed and threw her robe on. Walking slowly over to her stained silver window she looked out to see if anything was going on outside, but to her surprise the was nothing in sight but the crystal blue water flowing in then rushing back in towards the rising sun. She sighed with relief and sat down at the windowsill to watch the water flow back and forth and the tree branches sway with the rhythm of the wind. Mora soon heard a knocking at her bedroom door.  
"Princess Mora! Princess are you up yet?" The maid asked repeatedly. The maid was a nice little lady. She was mid age and had few wrinkles and very strong. She had been there since Mora had first come to live at the castle. Mora would usually call her by Ella or ma'am (to be polite) even though her real name was Corella; reason being is because when Mora was younger she couldn't say Corella but Ella!  
"Yes ma'am, I'm up." Mora replied with a smile on her crimson lips.  
Corella soon flung the two large doors open and walked over to Mora's closest. "What shall you wear today, miss? Your mother is having a big dinner, I suggest something nice."  
"All right, how 'bout my baby blue gown?" Mora requested with delight.  
Corella searched through the closest to find the gown pushed to the back. Pulling it out and laying it on the bed she realized it needed some ironing. "I'll iron it and get it to you this afternoon, meanwhile why don't you just throw something on"  
"OK. I'll just wear some shorts or something." Mora confirmed.  
Cornella threw the dress over on arm and walked out of the room closing the doors behind her. As Mora watched she turned to her dresser and pulled one of the draws. Mora yawned as she hunted through all her clothes to find something good. After about an hour she finally picked out an outfit to wear not really paying attention to the huge mess of clothes she made that covered a quarter of her blue carpeted floor. After getting dressed she left her room and walked down the spiral staircase the entered into the second floor. When she reached the hallway she walked down the left. As she walked her shoes would make a clacking sound but not today, today she was wearing a pair of sneakers that would only squeak a bit if she skipped a bit on the hard wooden floor. When she arrived at the door at the end of the hall she cracked it open to find all her friends outside. She stepped onto the porch and shut the door. "Hey guys!" Mora yelled then ran over to the three, "What do ya guys wanna do today?"  
  
The three girls just stood there staring at Mora silently. "Hello? What's wrong?" Mora asked. The girls still said nothing. Mora reached out and touched Nelia and soon the three girls all crumbled to the ground into a big dirt pile. Mora screamed and looked around, as she saw nothing. Everything had disappeared.  
  
Mora flew up into a sitting position screaming. "What is going on!" Mora held her chest. She leaped out of her bed, flew open her bedroom doors, and ran outside. Running so fast she banged right into Candi knocking them both down onto the ground.  
"Ouch! Mora, what was that all about?" Candi grinned.  
"A dream... I had a weird dream!" Mora explained out of breath.  
"You knocked me down because of a dream?" Candi smirked and laughed, "Well please don't do it again, that hurt!"  
"Sorry Candi. I didn't mean to run into you, I just couldn't stop myself!" Mora laughed nervously. Mora and Candi stood up and brushed the dirt off of themselves.  
"So what was your dream about, Mora?" Nelia asked curiously.  
"Well it didn't really seem like a dream, it felt so real! I came outside and when I came to talk to you guys, you three just looked at me and said nothing. I then kind of touched your shoulder, Nelia and then you three turned into a large pile of dirt." Mora expressed.  
The three looked at each other then at Mora and started to burst out laughing. "That's I think the funniest thing I've heard you say, Mora!" Jade broke out.  
Mora laughed a bit along with them when they all soon felt a faint rumbling under them. "What's going on? What's happening?" Mora scrambled in fear and the four all hung onto each other. A huge cloud of black mist appeared in front of them, as it faded away slowly a figure stood floating in midair.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Jade screamed out at the figure.  
When the mist was fully gone the figure was visible to be a tall woman with about shoulder length black hair, a pointed crown, and a senshi fu'ku that seemed to have been alliterated a bit. "I am Dark Lunar, queen of the Dark Celestial Senshi! Bow to me!" She ordered with a hiss.  
"Never! You witch, what do you want?" Mora declared in fright.  
The woman laughed and stated, "I want the Ultimate Medallions. Only the Ultimate Senshi hold within them. Now bow to me you pathetic being!"  
"NO! Are you guys ready?" Mora remarked. The four nodded then began to yell their transformation phrases.  
"Ultimate Power of Neon Diamond, Make Up!" Mora Shouted.  
"Ultimate Power of Neon Star, Make Up!" Nelia Screamed.  
"Ultimate Power of Neon Jewel, Make Up!" Jade Yelled.  
"Ultimate Power of Neon Light, Make Up!" Candi Hollered.  
As the four-transformed Dark Lunar watched with amazement but chuckled at the same time to know that her search was successful. She had already found 4 of the Ultimate Senshi!  
"Blessed by the diamond that shines of blue light for purity, given the powers of Earth, Light, and Fire... I am Ultimate Sailor Neon Diamond!" Mora stated and posed.  
"Blessed by the star that shines of yellow light for goodness, given the powers of Water and Light, I am Ultimate Sailor Neon Light!" Nelia shouted and posed.  
"Blessed by the jewel that shines of green light for honesty, given the powers of Earth and Light, I am Ultimate Sailor Neon Jewel!" Jade announced and posed.  
"Blessed by the light that shines of white light for virtue, given the powers of Air and Light, I am Ultimate Sailor Neon Light!" Candi screamed and posed.  
"We are the four senshi known as the Ultimate Neon Quartet Senshi and we will fight and punish you for your evilness!" The four recited.  
Dark Lunar laughed so hard that her face had turned beat red. "That was very entertaining but I will get your Medallions before you even hit me! But go ahead I'll let you try to get one hit!"  
  
Suddenly six more figures appeared in a shadow behind the Cryptic Queen. The six went and stood on the ground stepping forward the revealed themselves and began to inform the four of their names. They went by Sailor Callisto, Sailor Charon, Sailor Mimas, Sailor Titan, Sailor Umbriel, and Sailor Tellus. When the four heard the name Sailor Tellus they were very surprised because she was also from the planet Tellus (the planet they were now on).  
"Well I don't care who you are all I know is that you are all evil and as such are our enemies! We will destroy you if we have to!" Mora conversed.  
"You think you're so strong but your just a little weakling!" Sailor Tellus mocked.  
Mora, Ultimate Sailor Neon Diamond grew very angry and started to attack, "Neon Diamond Blazing Fire Whip!" Hitting Sailor Callisto and Sailor Umbriel, the other Dark Celestial senshi got very fierce and attacked back. When Gaea noticed the fight she rushed outside and stood in front of the Ultimate senshi holding a shield up. "Stop this now! Go back to where ever you came from, evil ones!" She cried.  
"You never cared for the rest of us Gaea, only those four and that's why I have come for revenge!" Sailor Tellus screamed with pain, "Tellus weaving vines of lighting!"   
Green vines went rapidly towards Gaea breaking the shield and began to weave it's self around Gaea's body. When it was fully and tightly twisted around Gaea's body it sent thousands of shocking lightening through her body, she struggled to get out but it was no use. She screamed in pain as the four watched in horror. Ultimate Sailor Neon Diamond went over and pulled on the vines but got shocked as well and blasted backwards into the ground. Gaea grew weak and fell to her knees as Sailor Tellus' attack proceeded on. When it finally came to an end Gaea fell forward on the ground dead. Neon Diamond roared in terror and on her knees she fell forward holding her self up by her arms looking down at the ground tears flowing down quickly and falling down to the ground. She crawled over to Gaea as the other three battled on. Neon Diamond turned Gaea onto her back and held her. As a tear hit Gaea's chest a crystal appeared Neon Diamond held it in one hand as Gaea disappeared. Neon Diamond arises to a standing position. She screamed, "Ultimate Power of the Tellus Crystal, Make Up!" With that Neon Diamond was transformed into Neon Queen Tellus. "Neon Tellus Crystal Wild Fire!"  
  
As the other three moved out of the way a blazing fire surrounded the seven evil ones. Giving them time to escape, Neon Queen Tellus fell to the ground unconscious and turned back into Ultimate Sailor Neon Diamond. Candi lifted her up and held her in her arms as the four disappeared from the planet. When the fire dimmed the Dark Celestial Senshi remained on the planet Tellus and resumed destroying it.  
  
The four Ultimate Senshi explored the universe for a place to hide. When Neon Diamond finally awoke they stopped at Mare Serenitatis (Sea of Serenity) to rest. The next day they left and ventured once again when they came upon two more senshi!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Fight at the Castle

Fight at the Castle  
  
The stars shone brightly when the Ultimate Senshi met up with 2 other senshi. The 2 senshi went by the names, Sailor Silverstar and Sailor Goldstar. The two explained to the Ultimate Senshi that the Dark Celestial Senshi had destroyed their planet. Unfortunately they seemed to have it worse; Dark Lunar had actually been from their planet and had started destroying planets, their planet being the first. Their planet had been called, White Lunar and was in the Spiral Galaxy. When it was destroyed Dark Lunar took it over and renamed it Dark Spiral Nebula. They told the four that that had to be her headquarters, where she had been staying and planning all of her attacks at. The two had been looking for a few months for other Senshi to join them and also a place to stay.  
"What about Earth? My mother told me that if something ever happened that I should go to the Mystical Castle in the Celestial Sphere, which is on earth!" Mora uttered.  
  
So with that the six were off to the Castle. When they finally arrived they couldn't believe how elegant it looked. They observed all the scenery then strolled up to the pathway that was lined with colorful rocks on each side. Finally reaching the big golden door that was decorated with pendants and other jewels. Neon Light gripped the doorknocker that had been designed to look like a curved vine and one large leaf in the middle. With a couple of knocks a woman with long blackish hair and wearing a blueish gown opened the door. She was very lovely with her shimmering blue eyes; a smile on her glossed rosy lips, and a perfect figure for her size.  
"Well hello there, how can I help you?" The woman invited.  
"Well, I am Princess Mora from the planet Tellus, and these are my friends. The planets White Lunar and Tellus have been destroyed, we think others may have been destroyed as well but we are not sure." Mora unfolded with sorrow.  
"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that. My name is Flora by the way. Hmmm... Why don't you guys stay here, we will take care of you. There has never been any evil he..." Flora stopped.  
"Until now!" Dark Lunar interrupted with a grin.  
The seven that stood in the door all gasped in surprise. "Stay away from her, evil being!" Flora demanded.  
  
"I want the Ultimate Medallions and I know they have them! Hand them over and we'll leave." Dark Lunar pursued.  
"You'll never get them! I am watching over them now, you will never get to them while I'm here!" Flora declared in a deep tone.  
"We'll see about that!" Sailor Charon announced. She soon drew a sword, then running quickly at Flora she swiped her sword in the air and then back down. Before it even touched Flora, she caught it with one hand and threw Sailor Charon to the side into one of the tall statues in the garden.  
"Now leave, or you'll regret it!" Flora expressed roughly.  
"Not until I get one of those Medallions!" Sailor Mimas stated with an evil smirk. Sailor Mimas took out several daggers and threw them one after another at Flora who stood now in front of the 6 senshi. Flora caught each one and formed them into a white orb. She thrust it at Sailor Mimas, which threw her backwards, and two feet into the ground bashing her head on a large rock.  
  
Sailor Titan stepped up and held one Chakram in each hand. Sailor Titan hurled the two chakrams at Flora but this time instead of catching them she held up her hands the palms facing Sailor Titan. She reversed the Chakrams, which forced them back at Sailor Titan. On the way back they formed into one large chakram which flew right into Sailor Titan's right side. Sailor Titan fell to her knees in moaning in pain.  
With Dark Lunar, Sailor Callisto, Sailor Umbriel, and Sailor Tellus left standing Dark Lunar came forward wanting to challenge Flora. "Now it's my turn, I will over power your weak powers and attacks, Flora!"  
"Then try, Dark Lunar! Take your best shot!" Flora laughed with enjoyment.  
Dark Lunar roared with anger as her eyes soon turned a blood red and her body started to glow with a blackish light. Dark Lunar was soon floating in the air her hair flowing up in the wild breeze. She now wore a long black dress than hung down to the ground. She snatched her crown off of her head and threw it at Flora then right after thrusting a medium sized black orb at her. Flora was now in a wild situation and with that she transformed, "Neon Wild Earth Flower Crystal Power, make Up!"  
  
Flora now standing there as Sailor Neon Wild Earth Flower she caught the sharp crown and transformed it into a large steel bat. When the orb came quickly at her she swung at it and with one hit it went rapidly back at Dark Lunar but Dark Lunar flipped out of the way and the orb disappeared. Dark Lunar and Wild earth Flower now stood there facing each other not taking one eye off...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Dark Lunar is Over Powered

Dark Lunar is Over Powered  
  
Facing each other eye to eye. Dark Lunar chuckled and disappeared. Wild Earth Flower looked side to side. Dark Lunar then reappeared behind her and slashed her back with one dagger. She then kicked Wild Earth Flower onto the ground and stood onto of her with one foot. Wild Earth Flower laid there then weakly gripped Dark Lunar's ankle and pulled as hard as she could to make her fall to the ground.  
  
Neon Star put her bow and arrow into position and held it pointing at Dark Lunar. Neon Light held her sword up to Dark Lunar, Neon Jewel held her pole while standing behind Dark Lunar, and Neon Diamond knelt down by Dark Lunar's head wrapping her whip around dark Lunar's neck. Meanwhile Sailor Callisto held Sailor Silverstar's arms tightly and Sailor Umbriel did the same to Sailor Goldstar. Sailor Tellus went over and sat on top of Wild Earth Flower hold her arms down to the ground very firmly. Dark Lunar chuckled with enjoyment. "Looks like no one can win here."  
"That's where you're wrong!" Neon Diamond declared.  
While Sailor Silverstar's and Sailor Goldstar's arms were held they formed daggers into their hands and thrust the daggers one into Sailor Callisto's gut and one into Sailor Umbriel's guts. Sailor Callisto and Sailor Umbriel fell to their knees letting go of the two in pain. Carefully trying to pull the daggers out of their guts. Not paying attention, Sailor Tellus was then stabbed in the back by Sailor Silverstar. Sailor Goldstar kicked sailor Tellus off of Wild Earth Flower who struggled to get up but did.  
"Hmm... Looks like I've been over powered this time!" Dark Lunar confessed with an evil grin. Then with that she disappeared, as did the rest of the Dark Celestial Senshi.  
  
"What! Where did they go?" Neon Light wondered in shock.  
"They just disappeared!" Neon Star replied.  
Neon Diamond walked over in front of Wild Earth Flower and asked, "are you all right? Do you need some help back inside?"  
"I'm all right but could you please help me back inside?" Wild Earth Flower expressed with a sweet smile.  
"Sure." Neon Diamond said.  
They all then unhenshined back to their normal human forms and Mora and Candi helped Flora back inside. The others followed behind and shut the door. They all went over to sit on the couch. No one really except Nelia had noticed that Flora's wound had disappeared. As the all sat down to relax everyone sat in silence.  
"Would anyone like something to drink or eat?" Flora said breaking the momentary silence.  
"No thanks." Gina and Rora answered together.  
"Sure, can I just have something cold to drink though." Nelia and Candi stated.  
"Coffee will be fine, thanks." Jade replied with a slight smile.  
"I'll have a something cold to drink and a sandwich if possible, please." Mora conversed with a small giggle.  
Flora smiled and nodded then soon vanished into the kitchen. Everyone sat looking at the wall in once again silence when Flora soon came back with everything. "Here you are!" Everyone got what they had asked for and sat down once again. A sip here and another sip there. The silence must have made them crazy because soon out of no where everyone began to laugh and giggle for no reason. When they all finished their beverage or snack Flora stood up and looked at them all. "Would you like me to show you were you will be sleeping now?"  
"Yes please, that would be great." Mora expressed with gratitude.  
"Follow me then." Flora said with a flick of her wrist.  
They all followed her up to the second floor, room to room. Two were assigned to each room. Mora with Candi, Jade with Nelia, and Gina with Rora. The rooms were beautiful with matching bed sets and curtains. With lovely flower scents, different in each room. About two windows in each room. Each room had two closest, body mirrors, and desks that were decorated with flower pots at each end. The rooms were large in space and if you looked up there were very elegant paintings of different scenery. The beds had golden pillars and had white curtains that surrounded the whole bed. Each room also had a balcony outside which you had to climb out the windows to get onto. The balconies were all somehow connected to each other.  
  
That night when everyone was sleeping Mora awoke to a faint voice that was calling to her. She slipped herself out of her bed and climbed onto the balcony. She got out and looked up towards the white glow of the glass pearl in the sky. She was shocked to see the image of...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Death of a Dark Celestial

Death of a Dark Celestial  
  
As she stood there alone she saw her mother, Gaea. She wore a long white gown and had a soft smile. Gaea flew over to Mora and stood on the balcony. Standing facing each other, Mora gasped in disbelief.  
"Don't be afraid, Mora" Gaea's soft voice echoed through Mora's ears as tears seemed to slowly fall down her cheeks.  
"Mommy? Is it... really you..?" Mora stuttered.  
"Yes it's me? I know I'm dead but I've come back to tell you something. So please listen carefully Mora!" Gaea explained, "The day I died you cried and when a tear fell it turned into a crystal. You touched that crystal and transformed in Neon Queen Tellus. I disappeared but not for eternity, my soul went into the crystal, which you can call upon anytime. Your old crystal will now change into the Neon Tellus Crystal. Now when you transform you will still transform into Ultimate Sailor Neon Diamond, but to transform into Neon Queen Tellus you must say these words, 'Neon Tellus Crystal Power, Make Up!' that phrase will yes transform you into your Queen form but also give you more power then anyone else! With this power you can rule anything and over power all! But let me warn you now, you are not exactly ready for this power so if you do use it, it will use a lot of power, so make sure you only use it when you need to!"  
"OK, I understand mama." Mora silently replied. She then stepped forward to hug her but she disappeared.  
"Remember what I said!" Gaea said with her last breath.  
  
Mora looked back up at the moon then stepped back inside where she saw Sailor Mimas holding Candi with one hand placed over her mouth. "Give me you Medallion as well as your special little crystal and I'll let your little friend go" Mimas declared.  
"No, I don't make deals with evil like you!" Mora stated.  
"You stupid pathetic being, hand them over now!" Mimas ordered.  
"Ultimate Power of Neon Diamond, Make Up!" Mora recited and henshined. "Blessed by the diamond that shines of blue light for purity, given the powers of Earth, Light, and Fire... I am Ultimate Sailor Neon Diamond!" Mora stated and posed.  
Sailor Mimas laughed and sliced Candi's stomach. Then throwing her lip body to the floor Sailor Mimas walked closer to Neon Diamond with an evil chuckle. "I will get them from you and when I do I'll get your friends! After that I will give them to my Queen and I will be probably second in command. We will then rule over your rural planet called Earth!"  
"Never! I won't let you, none of us will let you!" Mora yelled in anger, "Neon Tellus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
Sailor Mimas stepped back in amazement as she watched Neon Diamond become Neon Queen Tellus. "You will punished for your evil ways!" Queen Tellus remarked.  
  
Sailor Mimas in fright began to throw daggers at Queen Tellus, one after another but Queen Tellus just blasted them away from her with a flick of the wrist. Queen Tellus then vanished and appeared again behind Sailor Mimas. She blasted her in the back with a neon orb. Sailor Mimas fell to the ground and tried to get up but Queen Tellus soon put some pressure on Mimas' body by yelling "Neon Tellus Crystal Spiral Earth Light!" When she did this gravity was so fierce on Mimas' body that she stopped trying to stand up.   
  
Jade and Nelia had heard some noises and hurried into Mora's room. They flung the doors open and watched in astoundment as Queen Tellus yelled a final phrase that would kill Sailor Mimas, "Neon Power of the Tellus Crystal!" The crystal appeared and let out a light Mimas stood when the gravity stopped pushing her down. Right after she stood though she was destroyed by the bright lights the shone from the powerful crystal. They all watched as Sailor Mimas turned into nothing more than a big pile of dust then disappeared. When Sailor Mimas finally disappeared Queen Tellus turned back into Neon Diamond and fainted. Nelia and Jade rushed over to Neon Diamond and Candi. Jade healed Candi and Nelia gave Neon Diamond some cold water that which awoke her five minutes later.  
"What happened?" Neon Diamond asked curiously.  
"You fainted from using to much power, but you did kill Sailor Mimas." Nelia remarked with a slight smile.  
"Really? I don't really remember." Neon Diamond replied.  
  
Neon Diamond soon unhenshined back into Mora and Nelia laid her back into her own bed. Jade helped Candi back into her bad and then the two went back to their room to sleep once again. As they slept Dark Lunar was having a mad rage about Queen Tellus killing Sailor Mimas.  
  
"This is not good! Neon Diamond has discovered she can transform into Neon Queen Tellus, and on her first time she destroyed Sailor Mimas! We need to destroy her or we won't be able to rule Earth and especially won't be able to get the medallions!" Dark Lunar mumbled in anger.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Captured

Captured  
  
A light shone brightly through the separated curtains. The radiant rays of the sun beamed at Mora's eyelids as they fluttered open. Mora stretched out and yawned kicking the covers off her warmed body. Laying there staring blankly at the ceiling her hands hanging over the sides of the bed. She soon felt something gently lap the back of her hand. Mora jumped up to a sitting position and looked down towards the floor. Seeing nothing she looked back at the end of her bed and saw a small black cat with white paws and a white diamond shape on it's forehead.  
"Hello little kitty, what's your name?" Mora asked with a giggle not really expecting it to reply.  
"My name is, Lyra." the cat mysteriously answered.  
"WHAT! You... You can talk!" Mora stuttered.  
"Yes... I am yours," Lyra commented.  
"Mine? Cool!" Mora jumped with glee. She reached over at hugged Lyra.  
"Where did the cat come from?" Candi yawned.  
"Her name is Lyra, she's mine!" Mora explained happily  
"You never had a cat, how do you know she's yours?" Candi wondered.  
"She told me she is mine!" Mora replied.  
"Ha! Yeah right, and I'm the queen on the world..." Candi said sarcastically.  
"Actually... I did tell her that." Lyra stated.  
"What! You can talk..." Candi remarked.  
"Yes..." Lyra conversed.  
"Oh well... OK," Candi mumbled then coughed.  
Mora hopped off of the bed holding Lyra in her arms and started towards the door. Candi followed after throwing on her silk white robe. As Mora went to open the door it flung open knocking her into Candi and making the two fall. They both looked up and saw Sailor Charon. Behind Sailor Charon were Sailor Callisto and Sailor Umbriel. Callisto had a hold of Jade and Umbriel had Nelia. It seemed that Gina and Rora weren't up or the three had already gotten to them because they couldn't be seen anywhere.  
"Well, well what do we have here? Two more senshi," Charon chuckled.  
"Why won't you leave us alone? Go away!" Candi cried in anger.  
"We will leave once we get the Ultimate Medallions along with the Tellus Crystal!" Charon announced in a low tone, "Now I will be taking the Tellus crystal first!"   
  
Sailor Charon soon formed a blood red colored orb in her hand and thrust it at Mora's chest. Before it reached though Candi jumped in front of Mora and stood with her eyes closed and had her hands in a praying position. A violent breeze rushed past Candi's body and destroying the orb by sucking it up. The wind soon turned into a furious twister that after getting rid of the orb went around Candi's body and transformed her into Ultimate Sailor Neon light. The twister soon disappeared and the three Dark Celestial Senshi stood there with their mouths' wide open and their eyes staring right at her.  
"Blessed by the light that shines of white light for virtue, given the powers of Air and Light, I am Ultimate Sailor Neon Light!" Candi screamed and posed, "Let go of Jade and Nelia now!"  
"Ha! You pathetic being, we aren't going to just destroy you because you have something we want, but we also want revenge! You killed Sailor Mimas so we will make you also parish!" Sailor Charon giggled with joy.  
"Neon Light Sword Blades Release!" Neon Light cried with more anger. The blades went crashing into Sailor Callisto and Sailor Umbriel throwing them over the railing and onto the hard wooden floor below. Sailor Charon ran over to look over the railing then turned quickly around only to see another attack.   
  
"Neon Star Raging Waves of Light!" Neon Star screamed. Nelia and Jade had transformed and when Neon Star attacked it sent Sailor Charon flying across the big hall right into the wall that was above the front door. Sailor Charon screamed as she landed face first into the floor about four feet away from Sailor Callisto and Sailor Umbriel. The 3 senshi went to look down at them noticing that they had vanished, at the same time Dark Lunar had flown in and had taken a hold of Mora. Lyra tried scratching the evil queen but Dark Lunar just gripped her fur and tossed her into a wall. When the three heard the wailing of the injured cat they turned to see Dark Lunar fly off with Mora.  
"Come back Dark Lunar! Bring Mora back now!" Neon Jewel screamed with fright. The three stood on the balcony looking up at the setting sun and the rising pearlish moon. "What are we going to do?" The three unhenshined still standing there.  
  
"We have to go to their head quarters! We need to get Mora back before they do something to her." Lyra explained still in pain.  
"Your right... We need to get Gina and Rora to take us there! We have to get rid of those evil ones," Nelia declared clenching her fists with anger.  
"Right!" The four yelled together putting their hands one on top of each other then throwing them into the air.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
